The present invention relates to a roof finisher which is mounted over a roof and the two side pillars of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
It is known to install a roof finisher over the roof of a vehicle from one side to the other, wherein the finisher also covers both side pillars of the vehicle. Normally this kind of roof finisher is formed as one piece, and this one piece covers the side pillars as well as the rear portion of the roof. This means that the finisher is large, bulky, and heavy, and accordingly it is difficult to handle, and difficult for one man to install in place on the vehicle.